


plus de toi

by roselymn



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: :), Creampie, F/M, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselymn/pseuds/roselymn
Summary: instead of going into the kitchen to find her the bodies, of her parents, yonaka goes to her room. shinya follows. tension ensues until it snaps.
Relationships: Kurai Shinya/Kurai Yonaka
Kudos: 16





	plus de toi

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here

Yonaka isn’t sure how long she’s been in love with her big brother. 

Ever since she can remember, she’s adored him and looked up to him. She relied on him, maybe a bit too much, which became a lot more evident to her when he left, instead of just being a lingering threat in her parents’ reprimands. But how couldn’t she? He was always there without fail, smiling gently and ruffling her hair, telling her everything would be okay. Always protected her and guided her. Always took care of her. 

Of course she would start having thoughts about him.

It was innocent enough. She didn’t know many boys very well, at least not like him. There was this sort of charm about him, something that made him unlike everyone else. It’s not like he wasn’t attractive, either. Maybe it was because she cared for him so much, but to her, he was the most attractive person she knew. 

Somewhere in the years of the confusion of adolescence, her feelings morphed into something a bit more than just a sisterly love. More serious, and… desirous. And when she touched herself for the first time, she thought of him.

She thought of him and whispered his name desperately, and after she was almost sure he heard when she found the door slightly cracked open, a bit more than she swore she had left it. But later he still smiled at her, still rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she decided it was fine. 

Maybe he did hear her, because she would sometimes catch him looking at her a bit longer than needed, almost longingly, as if he was trying to find something within her. Or maybe then was just when she first started to notice it. 

It seemed as though there was something between them. Something unspoken, unsaid, just like a silent agreement of the sorts. She wasn’t sure what it was. She wasn’t sure about a lot of things, anymore. And it got worse. 

Because he left.

Perhaps she wouldn’t have wandered into Mogeko Castle in the first place if he hadn't. They would’ve rode the train together, she would’ve gotten tired after a long day and a few minutes of sitting so still, and laid her head against his shoulder to rest. He would’ve let her, like the good brother he is, and woken her up at their stop. They would’ve walked home together, hand in hand. 

It didn’t go like that at all.

Instead, her feelings grew worse and more rampant the longer they were apart. It grew to a point where she would’ve been satisfied just being able to hug him once and not see him again for another couple of years. She just needed to be with him, to touch him and be close to him, to be by his side. It was all she thought about. Of course the day she finally could reach what she had been yearning after for so long had to be ruined. Truly, that was the main drive that got her through that hell. 

When she did return, it was dark. There was a weird smell from the next room over, one that she had grown used to during her time in the castle. She was exhausted, and she ignored it, pressing on in favor of getting upstairs to change into more breathable clothing. Until she heard his voice.

“Yonaka?”

She froze. Maybe it was cliche, but she had dreamt of this moment many times before. And after what she had been through, it was hard not to cry when she turned around and saw his face. 

“...Shinya,” she breathed his name in return, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. She reached for him, needing to make sure it was real, he was real, but fell backwards instead.

He caught her easily, and just that was enough to send sparks flying all over the places he touched. It had really been so long. And after everything that went on that day, it felt like a forever ago.

“I’m home, big brother,” she managed to murmur, a small smile spreading across her face. He blinked once, twice, then smiled back, and she swore her heart stopped. She hadn’t seen him smile at her like that in so long…

“Welcome back,” he said, helping her straighten herself out. “Are you alright?”

She would’ve laughed at the question if it weren’t for the situation. Instead, she just nodded, and let him help her back to her room. He suggested she lie down, since she was feeling lightheaded, and went to get her water, but she grabbed his wrist quickly before he could get too far away.

“Don’t,” she whispered, her voice caught in her throat. She cleared it. “Don’t go… please.”

She couldn’t stand to be left alone even for a matter of minutes. It was hard enough keeping the images blood and gore out of her head, but she was even more scared that if he left, he wouldn’t come back, and she would find herself back in that castle again. 

He hesitated, seeming to decide between saying how he would only be a minute and go anyways or to simply comply with her request and sit with her. Thankfully, he ended up doing the latter. 

Her previous embarrassment was gone, replaced with a desperation to be close with him and stay close, to make sure neither of them went anywhere else again. At the very least, if something else did happen, she would be with him, and she knew he would protect her. They would be okay as long as they were together.

So, she grasped onto his sleeve and didn’t let go. He indulged her, seeming concerned, eventually resolving to lie down with her to try and comfort her and ease her discomfort. It did work, as soon, she was holding his arm close to her chest and resting her head on his shoulder, sound asleep. That marked the trend of them always sleeping together in the same bed. 

He must’ve gotten up at some point during the night, because the next morning, the smell from the kitchen was gone. She still decided to avoid it, just in case, acting as if she was none the wiser. She was almost sure he knew that her blissful ignorance was an act (Shinya was far from dumb, moreover, he was quite smart), but still went along with it anyway, seeming to also agree that it was better this way, and telling her that their parents were needed elsewhere out of town by their relatives, and he wasn’t sure when they would be back. 

She knew they wouldn’t be.

He was still by her side in the morning though and continued to be every morning after that. At first, she made sure he would stay, using the excuse of having nightmares (which wasn’t exactly a lie, she did have them on various occasions), but after a while, she didn’t feel the need to have to excuse herself anymore. It was just the two of them, and they’re free to do what they want now in a lot of ways. 

That’s why she still doesn’t understand…

* * *

Shinya is asleep. Yonaka is awake. She’s been having trouble sleeping ever since she got out of the castle due to nightmares and general anxiety from the experience, but tonight she just feels restless. She sighs quietly, turning to face her beloved brother. 

She doesn’t understand why he hasn’t made a move on her yet.

She’s sure now that Shinya also holds some sort of feelings for her. In hindsight, he probably has for a while. He has to, right? Why else would he kill their parents and not her? 

She sees the way he looks at her now. He touches her more, albeit not exactly in the ways she wants. He compliments her more too, and obliges in her requests for him not to stray away from her more than needed. They have a whole entire house to themselves now, and yet rarely go into another room without the other. The only exception would be showers, but even then they typically shower one after another, and then sleep together in the same bed, just like now.

That same tension she felt between the two of them before is only even stronger now, seeming as though the both of them are holding back just barely. She’s hesitant to do anything without him, he knows that. She’s a bit afraid to — she doesn’t wanna mess up, embarrass herself in front of her big brother. She’s inexperienced, she needs him to show her, to guide her, like he does with just about everything else. Doesn’t he want it too? Why is he holding back now, when they finally have the freedom to have in each other in the way they both want?

She’s started to think about it a lot. It’s not surprising, considering how long they’ve been apart until now. The time and distance has made her desperate. She hasn’t really had the chance to touch herself recently, as she hasn’t had much alone time, so she figures now would be as good of a time as any. Just at least so she can fall asleep.

Tentatively, she reaches downwards, pulling up her nightgown. Shinya is still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly in time with his slow, relaxed breaths. He looks peaceful like this, but she of all people knows what he’s capable of. 

He’s stronger than he looks. She’s sure he could pin her down, or hold her against the wall. She’s seen him dress before, secretly, and he was fairly toned. She’s sure he’s probably pretty big too, she only really caught a glimpse of him before backing off in fear of getting caught, but from what she had seen, he was at least decently sized. 

He has nice teeth, too. Maybe that’s a weird thing to notice, but she’s always liked to see him smile. It wasn’t a rare occurrence necessarily, but it was more rare to see a real smile from him. She can practically feel him biting and sucking on her neck gently, nipping at her collarbone and trailing down until…

She bites her lip to silence any noise that she may make, rubbing herself gently. She didn’t bother to wear any panties, since she was just going to sleep. It’s only her and Shinya, so it’s not like she has anything to hide, anyway. 

As she continues, she absently plays with her chest with her other hand, imagining it to be Shinya’s. His hands are larger than hers, and she figures he could probably cup her breasts fully in his palms, and reach deep inside of her with his fingers. And he could reach even deeper with his— 

Her skin feels even hotter at the thought of that. It always gets her so flustered to actually think of doing it with him. But it always makes her so soaked, too. She really is so desperate for him.

Wearily, she glances at him, getting a sudden urge to run her hands through his hair, and brush stray strands out of his face. She wants to touch him. 

Just a little is okay, right?

Slowly, she moves closer to him, ever so slightly pushing a few locks of hair out of his face. She notices his lips, slightly agape, and how soft and inviting they look. She doesn’t know how to kiss, she never has, but she knows he could teach her. She’s not sure if he has or not. She doesn’t think so. She hopes not, because the thought of Shinya kissing anyone else makes her feel cold and hollow inside. She would rather they learn together.

She’s leaning into him before she even realizes what she’s doing, only pausing briefly when their faces are inches apart. She can feel his light breathing on her face, and can smell the shampoo he used. It smells like her own, and she smiles to herself at the thought of him maybe using hers to feel closer to her. They have two separate bottles, after all.

It’s alright, isn’t it? If she just kissed him a little… he’s a deep sleeper, much like her, he won’t wake up. Just a kiss, for a split second, and she would be alright to relax and go back to sleep.

She breathes in, takes a deep breath, holds it. Closes her eyes. Then presses her lips against his.

It’s short, of course, and he doesn’t react. But it still feels nice, soft, and so right. She’s doing it again seconds later without another thought, pressing a bit harder, and deepening it by pushing him closer to her. She wants to know what it would feel like if she used tongue, if she felt his own in her mouth, the sounds he would make when she kissed him back in earnest. 

She gets carried away with her thoughts, a trait that she shares with him, and finds herself climbing on top of him to kiss him better. She’s careful, slow, straddling him and making sure to keep as much weight off of him as she can, focusing on the kiss. She pulls back only to make sure she didn’t wake him, brushing more of his hair out of his face. He still lies still, relaxed as ever. 

“I love you, big brother,” she whispers to him, tracing his jawline and caressing his cheek gently. She recognizes that she should stop and get off before she gets even more carried away, but wants to kiss him one more time. 

She does so, gently, more delicate than before. But, this time, she relaxes into it too much, leaning down and accidentally brushing against something hard. She feels him twitch, and she barely holds back a gasp herself, quickly pulling back. Shinya shows no sign of waking, so she blinks, sighs, and kisses him on the forehead once, then moves to go back to her spot on the bed.

But, before she can get herself off of him, she feels arms wrap around her waist, and another pair of lips pressing against her own much like before, but now with an active participant behind them.

She makes a small noise that’s muffled by the kiss, another, smaller one escaping her when it's deepened, and she feels the arms squeeze her gently. 

When she is released, she breathes in quickly, having been caught off guard. Shinya stares back at her with a lopsided smile, way too smug for his own good. She feels her face heat up.

“H-How…—” she begins to ask, but he cuts her off.

“I love you too, Yonaka,” is all he says before kissing her again, moving his hands up to her shoulders and flipping her over so she’s below him and he’s on top of her.

She barely even registers what he says until he retracts again, averting his gaze quickly, not being able to hold his.

“How...” she begins again, swallowing hard, “how long were you awake…”

“Long enough to realize what you were doing,” he replies, and she covers her face with her hands out of embarrassment, “touching me while I slept, huh? Naughty girl.”

He chuckles, gently removing her hands from her face. She tries to apologize quickly, to explain herself, but he interrupts her with another heated kiss.

“It’s alright,” he reassures her, still smiling, “I want you too, you know. I have for a while.”

Although she suspected it, she still feels relief upon hearing it out loud. “R-Really…?”

He hums, running a hand up and down her thigh, and it’s only now that she notices the compromising position she’s in. Her dress has ridden up her legs which are slightly spread, Shinya settled between them. She wonders if he’s realized she isn’t wearing any panties.

“It was so hard to stay still while you were kissing me,” he mutters, press his lips to hers again for good measure, “you’re pretty good, you know. You haven’t been kissing anyone else, have you?”

She knows he’s teasing, but indulges him anyway. “Of course not,” she answers instantly, “I’ve… only ever wanted to kiss you.”

He laughs lowly, seemingly pleased by her answer. “Open your mouth for me, will you?”

She easily obliges, parting her lips for him slowly. He quickly closes the gap between them, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth, smiling into the kiss when she makes a small sound. He moves his hands downwards as he kisses her, gently groping her chest, only letting her pull back to moan when he teases her nipples through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

“Let’s get this out of the way, yeah?”

He begins to pull the straps down her arms, and she looks away, straightening her legs when he pulls it off all the way. 

“No panties, huh?” he notes, and she closes her legs in embarrassment. “Haha, don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute.”

She doesn’t protest when he opens them back up. “You’re so beautiful, Yonaka.”

She wants to hide her face again, but freezes when he kisses the insides of her thighs. Even the smallest touch from him makes her feel weak, especially so close to where she needs him most.

“W-Wait, big brother,” she says hastily, and he looks up at her but doesn’t wait, kissing closer and closer to her center, “um… you should get undressed too…”

He blinks, then pulls back, pulling his shirt off and tossing it carelessly aside. It’s too dark for her to really see him as clearly as she would like, but the sight of him shirtless still makes her shift a bit. “Better?”

“W-Well, it is, but—”

Her voice catches in her throat when he gets close again, holding her thighs tightly and kissing her clit. 

“You’re so wet, you know,” he teases, bringing up his hand to collect her wetness onto his fingers and spread them apart to show her, “did you really want me that bad?”

She doesn’t really get to think about a reply as he licks her slowly, bringing out a surprised cry from her. He does it again, pressing harder, then focuses more on her clit, sucking it gently.

“Hold…” she begins, gasping when he sucks a bit harder, “hold on… I... oh... wanna touch you too…”

That finally makes him let up. “Yeah…?”

Her body feels disappointed that he actually stopped, but her mind knows better. Of course it felt good, but she wants him closer. She’s been waiting for so long, after being without him for all this time, she needs him now.

She nods. “Please…”

“Well,” he says, “I was gonna take my time with you, but your cute little whines have gotten me pretty impatient, too.”

Shinya moves closer to her, and she can see how hard he’s really gotten when he finally pulls off his boxers, confirming her original guesses. Maybe it’s because she’s never actually seen one in person before, but to her, he looks big. Really big. Is that really supposed to fit  _ inside _ of her?

Uncertain but curious, she reaches out and gently touches the tip, watching him flinch and gasp quietly. Encouraged by his reaction, she begins to rub him there gently, noticing how he stiffens and clenches his fists by his sides. She straightens up, leaning forward so she can reach him better. Then, she hesitantly licks him.

His breath hitches, and she takes it as a sign to keep going. She slowly puts the tip inside of her mouth, looking at him closely to make sure she doesn’t do anything wrong. He gazes at her in turn, his eyes lustful, an emotion she’s experienced the brunt of too often recently. But, here, from him, it only makes her more eager. 

She takes him in deeper, and his hands grasp at her hair, brushing it out of her face. She begins to move in a steady rhythm, going deeper each time she goes back down. It must not be fast enough for Shinya though, because he begins to thrust into her mouth, causing her to moan quietly, mostly out of surprise. 

He notices, grinning and petting her gently, using his grip on her hair to push her further down. She lets him, rubbing her thighs together as she takes him to the back of her throat. He groans softly, stroking her hair.

“Mm… haha… you like having my cock all the way at the back of your throat, Yonaka?”

She moans around him again, only being able to nod halfheartedly. She isn’t used to hearing him talk like that but finds herself liking it a lot, reaching down to deal with the ache between her legs. He watches her play with herself intently, continuing to thrust harder into her mouth, running his hands through her hair.

“Hah… look at you… you’re so cute like this, you know.”

She only sucks harder in response, moving her head faster and gripping her hair tightly, thrusting one more time before pulling her up and off of him.

“Sorry,” he breathes, panting, when she glances up at him, “as nice as your throat felt, I don’t wanna cum before I’m even inside of you.”

That’s all he says before he grabs her and pushes her back onto the bed, kissing her roughly and spreading her legs. He parts her folds with his tip, gathering her wetness onto it and moves against her clit. She pushes him back so she can ask what he’s waiting for.

His lips twitch upwards. “What do you want, Yonaka?”

“You,” she answers, “I-I… I want you inside… I need it. Please, Shinya?”

He smiles. “Of course. Anything for my adorable little sister.”

Then, he’s pushing inside of her, and she makes herself to relax, breathing deeply and gripping tightly onto his shoulders. She digs her nails in when he actually slips inside, her wetness making it easy for him to go in deeper without much struggle. She feels a foreign pinching sensation when he pushes further, yelping when he quickly shoves past it, shutting her eyes tight and burying her face into his shoulder. 

She feels him kiss her cheek and opens her eyes again, noticing that he’s stopped. 

“You alright?” he asks, kissing her again. She nods.

“Keep going,” she replies, spreading her legs as far as she can. “A-All… the way inside…”

“Haha… that’s my girl.”

He slowly forces himself all the way inside of her, groaning and breathing heavily, eliciting a sharp cry from her. He gives her time to get used to his size, probably aware that he must feel really big inside of her small body. 

She waits a few seconds, maybe a minute, not being able to properly keep track of time like this, then says, “you…” she inhales sharply, “you can start moving now…”

Even though it’s clearly hard for him, he starts slow and gentle, allowing the slight pain and aching she feels to turn more into hazy pleasure. 

“Yonaka,” he hisses her name through clenched teeth, “you’re so tight… you feel so good.”

“Ah… you… you too…” even at a slower pace, she finds it hard to speak, interrupted by her own gasps and moans, but presses on anyway. “Big brother, you’re… so big…”

He laughs quietly. “And you’re so tight. I barely fit at all…”

She feels him poke at her stomach and glances downwards, slightly disturbed to see a small swell of her skin under her navel that moves as he does. Is that… him?

He thrusts into her harder, making her cry out and lay her head back down on the bed. It’s starting to feel really good now, and she thinks he knows that, too. 

“You’re so wet,” he comments. “Is this what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself earlier?”

Heat rushes to her face, and she covers it with her hands. “You… o-oh… were awake during that…?”

She can hear the grin on his face when he speaks. “Of course I was. I know you were trying to be quiet, but your cute little whimpers were just tooo loud… haha.”

He grabs her hands and takes them off of her face, holding her wrists together and pinning them up and over her head. She lets out a squeak of surprise, feeling more embarrassed being so exposed like this. She can barely look back at him.

“Hah… you’re too cute, Yonaka,” he mutters, leaning down to get closer to her ear, “you’re gonna make me ruin you.”

With that, he pulls out and slams back into her the hardest he has, beginning a new, faster, and rougher pace that has her making so much noise that she wishes her hands were free so she could cover her mouth. She slightly struggles against him, seeing if he’ll give, but he pays it no mind, holding her wrists tighter and kissing her neck, bringing out even more sounds from her when he licks it and bites down, sucking on the sensitive skin. She realizes it’ll definitely leave marks, but finds herself liking that even more.

He then kisses downwards, focusing back onto her chest, licking and sucking at one of her nipples and using his free hand to roll and twist the other. It makes her even wetter, somehow, and she moves her hips with his, trying to get him to go faster. She can already feel herself getting close, which is a little embarrassing since they haven’t been going for that long, but it feels so  _ good _ and she can’t really bring herself to care.

“Please,” she manages to choke out, cutting herself off with a moan when he finally does begin to speed up more, “please, big brother… c-can you…”

She wants to hide her face again but settles for just looking to the side. He laughs breathily and kisses her, slowing down, making her whine in protest, which he only seems to find even more amusing.

“What is it, hm?” As if to make up for slowing, he goes into her harder, making it more difficult for her to answer, “you can tell big brother…”

“Please,” she says again, “just— hn— r-rub my clit… please…?”

Of course, she would do it herself if he didn’t have her hands pinned above her head. He reaches down from her chest, gently touching the sensitive bundle of nerves before rubbing it in circles quickly, speeding back up again and pounding her into the mattress. She whimpers loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcing him to stay deep, and begs him to go faster.

“Please, I… I love you big brother, s-so much… ah—”

She cries softly as she finishes, not able to silence herself. He kisses her cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“You got really tight,” he says, almost strained, “did you cum, Yonaka?”

She only nods, tightening her legs around him. “Please,” she grinds into him, “please… cum inside of me…?”

He smiles. “Haha… good girl. Of course I will.” 

Shinya lets go of her arms, finally, and moves to grab her waist, gripping her hips tightly and moving her up and down as he thrusts. She only whines more, sensitive from just climaxing, and that seems to spur him on further. He lets go of her with one hand, going back to rubbing her clit again.

“Hah… do you think you could cum for me twice, Yonaka?”

She doesn’t answer him, isn’t really able to, only cries in response as he presses down harder. He rests his face into her neck, breathing heavily onto her skin, occasionally groaning. 

“You’re getting so tight,” he whispers, “you’re such a good girl… good little slut.”

She moans a bit louder at that, and he notices, laughing gruffly into her neck. “You like it when I talk to you like that, huh?” he moves her by her waist harshly, “look at you… you’re so adorable, whining and crying on my dick like this… such a cute little whore… haha.”

She holds onto the sheets with her now freed hands, grabbing fistfuls of them. “Please, big brother… cum inside of me… I’m so close…”

He licks up her neck. “Yeah? Will you cum again, for big brother?”

She nods quickly. He digs his nails into the skin of her waist. “Haha… good slut… fuck, Yonaka…”

He bites down on her neck as he spills inside of her, going in all the way. She finishes with him, sobbing and shaking, holding onto him tightly. For a moment, they both lay there, both breathing heavily, almost in time with each other. Only when Yonaka lets go of him does he pull out, rolling over next to her. She takes a little while to catch her breath, then speaks again.

“You came a lot…” she tells him, turning to look at him with a small smile, “wanna clean up with me?”

He seems to know that she’s trying to embarrass him, because he says, “How couldn’t I? You were so tight,” laughing when she gets flustered and turns away. He pulls her back towards him, kissing her forehead. “Come on, let me help you. It’ll probably be kind of hard to walk.” 

She lets him help her to the bathroom, her legs indeed a bit shaky and unstable. She wraps her arms around him as he turns on the shower, slightly cold from standing completely nude. He pats her on the head affectionately, testing the water once or twice before telling her it’s warm enough to get inside.

He gets in first, making room for her, letting her be the first one to wash up. She’s reminded of when they were a lot younger and would bathe together, even if she didn’t have the kinds of feelings for him as she does now. She missed it when they stopped. She’s wanted to do this for a while.

As she cleans herself, he leans in to help, running his hand up her thigh. She leans into him, feeling him hard again against her back and gasping softly. 

“You’re still hard,” she says, turning to him, glancing down, “is… just seeing me like this enough to make it like that…?”

He kisses her lightly. “Sometimes just seeing you in general is enough.”

She slowly reaches down. “Me too…”

He jerks a little when she strokes him, and she only takes that as encouragement. She moves so she’s in front of him, kneeling and positioning herself as comfortably as she can. The floor is hard against her legs, but she doesn’t care. All that matters is her big brother and making him feel good

“I wanna help…” she mutters, gripping him gently with one hand and licking his tip. “I never got to taste you… please?”

He doesn’t have to think about it. “Ah... go ahead, cutie.” 

That’s all she needs to hear. She lowers herself down, finding it much easier than before now that she knows what she’s doing. She sets a fairly fast pace, stroking whatever she doesn’t have in her mouth, but giving up on that when he moves into her deeper. She lets go, letting him use her mouth again, thrusting into her and moving her head by her hair. She can’t help but make small sounds whenever he pulls too much or goes too deep, and that appears to turn him on even more.

She feels herself growing wet again, so she gently rubs her clit to deal with it, noticing that he begins thrusting harder into her.

“Hah… you little slut.” He pushes her down all the way, petting her when she chokes a little. “You like this that much, huh?”

She nods, sucking harder, playing with her chest while her other hand is occupied between her legs. He moves her faster. 

“You look so adorable,” he says, beginning to sound strained, “I’ll cum down your throat, whore. Keep playing with yourself.”

She rubs her clit faster, briefly wishing it was his, growing wetter as he increases speed. It’s not long before she can tell he’s getting close again, gripping her hair roughly and letting out quiet growls.

“You’re so good… Yonaka,” he moves into her quickly, “so, so good for me...”

He goes all the way to her throat as he reaches his peak, filling her mouth. She struggles a bit, because of how deep he is, but manages to swallow anyway, teary-eyed as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. 

“What a good girl.”

He releases her after petting her lovingly, and she pulls back, getting to her feet with his assistance. 

“You taste nice,” she says with a shy smile, detecting the slightest of blushes on his face. 

“Yeah?” he asks, pulling her close again, “you seem to have made a mess again, too…”

He brushes his hand up between her legs, making her shiver. “Let me clean you up like I was supposed to.”

He gets onto his knees to return the favor, opening her legs. She rests against the wall for support, grasping at the faucet of the shower when he slowly licks around her inner thigh. 

“I never got to do this properly, so,” he says quietly, switching between licking her folds to licking her clit, “you taste good, too, Yonaka.”

He slips his tongue inside, and she uses her other hand to grasp at his hair, running her hands through it. This time, she doesn’t bother trying to quiet herself at all, openly moaning and whimpering as he slowly moves his tongue inside of her, even gently grinding against his face in time with his movements. 

As he moves back to her clit, he brings a hand up, gently slipping a finger inside, sucking on it while slowly thrusting. He adds another digit when her legs begin to shake, sucking harder and moving faster. She cries out when he puts in a third, beginning to thrust into her at a much faster pace. She misses his voice, she really does like to hear it, but this still feels amazing too.

She almost screams when he pushes his fingers knuckles deep and curls, sucking on her clit harshly, occasionally brushing his tongue against it. She begs for him between gasps and squeals, closing her eyes and holding onto his hair tightly.

She finishes hard, barely being able to continue to stand. He licks her once more and then pulls back, cleaning off his fingers with his mouth.

She can feel heat rush to her face. She looks away. He chuckles.

“You taste so nice, you know,” he notes, standing. He pulls her in to kiss her, and she can taste herself on his tongue.

“I can’t believe you,” she says. He only laughs and kisses her again. 

They finish cleaning up, but neither bother to fully dress when getting back into bed. He holds her, telling her how well she did. She says she loves him, and he says it back. She’s satisfied. She thinks he is too.

They have sex another time in the morning. He wakes up before her, and she wakes up when he sucks on her clit a bit too roughly, returning the favor of what she did to him the first time. They make breakfast, barely clothed, and end up having sex again against the kitchen counter. Now that they’re free to do what they want, they have sex for as many times as both of them thought about it and wanted it before but couldn’t because of the potential consequences. As many times as they both need to catch up for all the years they lost out of fear. It’s nice, and Yonaka wouldn’t trade it for the world. She’s sure Shinya wouldn’t either after he tells her how long he’s wanted her, too; how much he thought of her when he was away, how long he waited for her to come home, how he was afraid she wouldn’t because she was so late. She apologizes again for it, remembering the reason why she was late in the first place and suppressing a shudder. She doesn’t say, and he doesn’t ask. Maybe she would tell him later, after they got more time with each other. She doesn’t want to ruin it. After all, they have all the time in the world, now.

Yonaka’s happy. Shinya says he is too, and she doesn’t doubt it. She sees him smiling a lot more now. Real smiles. It puts her at ease. 

She relies on him mostly, now that their parents are gone. She doesn’t really worry though, she has relied on him for a lot of her life. She knows she can. He’s capable and honestly amazing to her. He’s the most amazing person she knows. As long as she has him, nothing else matters. They’d be okay, as long as they were together.

Now, the only time Yonaka has trouble sleeping is when Shinya keeps her up for sex, but that’s completely fine with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck pad isle all my homies hate pad isle
> 
> just kidding love u guys


End file.
